Gaming machines currently exist with mechanical reels having symbols thereon, video reels having symbols and bonus schemes in which a player has one or more opportunities to choose a particular symbol from a group of symbols to receive credit or bonus values.
Many gaming devices with a variety of symbols are well known. Since players are seeking more entertainment and enjoyment, it is desirable to provide players with new gaming devices where the players have an opportunity to receive winning payouts and are entertained at the same time.